


信 普隱

by MaxTeddie



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTeddie/pseuds/MaxTeddie





	信 普隱

第二人稱，你是指隱月  
自我理解有，有錯請好好說，勿罵勿酸

「你......又要去見那個人了嗎？」

唇輕輕勾著——即使只是一個溫柔的表情，他們依然執著地將之解釋為愁容，認為你依然被禁錮在無以挽回的失去中——你踏著輕盈似夜的嘆息的步履，悄悄遠離了那些不曾聆聽的靈魂。

『普力特......他應該已經不存在於這個世界上了。他大概......』

『我能理解你的心情，要是普力特他還活著就好了......』

他們總是這麼說，想說服你相信、想減輕你的思念，他們無法感同身受你的心情，一味地要你死心。儘管你從不放棄，無力地吶喊著，止不住嘆息、止不住苦悶，身邊卻沒有人願意駐足，對你伸出援手。

緊緊封閉的雙唇，禁錮著思念的孤寂。心中一直渴盼的那道聲音，深埋在消逝的歲月裡，不斷地回想、不斷地回想，輕柔而純淨，就像那人離去時的最後一個微笑。

他如願成了英雄劇中的主角，將自己滯留在永恆的國度裡。那兒的月色清冷嗎？那裡的日光燦爛嗎？你想讓那個人告訴你，他是否也一樣心繫念你？就這樣一個人離開，把溫暖、清晰、明亮的色彩深深銘刻在你的心底。你似乎記得，又似乎遺忘，往年的這個日子，冷冽的雪花在你眼中旋舞，他望著你的雙眼，在那些幻夢一般心緒貼近的時刻，有沒有那一聲承諾，能夠讓你譴責他的背信，奔向他方而不再歸來？

「生日快樂。」

戀愛的花遍地開，被淹沒在來來去去的靈魂深處。在別人的故事你一再被遺忘，但以你為主角的故事還沒落幕，還欠一支樂曲做為交代：那人呼喚你名字的聲音即是最佳伴奏。在那一刻終於來臨以前，你學不會放棄，既沒有過去也沒有未來，總是孤獨一人，苦苦地等待。

『不可以感情用事。』

那人是這麼說的吧？月色昏淡，隱沒縹緲的碧藍薄霧，夜溫柔地領你入眠。夢中，他佇立在暖暖的向陽處，靛藍而清澈的眸子衝著你微笑。盡情地奔跑著，任風吹亂你的髮啊！擺動著輕盈的腳步，伸長雙手，越怎麼也無法靠近，你放聲大叫，終究因為絶望而茫然。於是醒來，於是落淚。微明的微笑，點亮你深沉的眠夢。你明白，眼前的這個世界失去他了，卻不禁緬懷從前，那些心中有股錯覺「這樣的時刻似乎永遠也不會結束」的日子。那未把握住的幸福在夢裡永遠甘醇，不曾蒙塵。

人們都說，壽星許下的心願一定可以實踐。

低垂著頭，緩緩踱步，手裡握著玻璃瓶，「若是......那個傻瓜還活著......」你低語，彷彿不想讓人聽見。

海洋啊，你若有情，請代我傳達吧！善良的普力特，一定無法獨自承受那沒有終結的旅途，請把這封信，寄託著我無盡的思念，遠遠推送到天際，送到喜歡我的那個人手上吧！

『每個人活著都有理由。你不知道那是什麼嗎？那就讓我們一起去尋找答案吧！』

他凝視著你的臉，信誓旦旦，璀璨鮮明的紅色，獻給你白日般的光華，即使月兒從樹梢忽地沒入林中，夜色依舊曼妙，你握住了他的雙手，逃離了混沌的困境。正是這一切的開端，讓你有了一份執念，心中感情的歸屬，不是他就不行。

「不管你遇到了什麼，絶對要活著回來見我，什麼都不記得了也沒關係，我會找到讓你想起我的方法。」輕輕地鬆開了手。蒼寒海面上，濤浪來而復去，在你的目送下，漂流瓶的行蹤，漸漸地消失......


End file.
